Through Our Eyes
by Minima42
Summary: Light is good, dark is bad, beat enemy, roll credits. That's what most people living in Gamble Galaxy have always thought, but two people traveling the galaxy to learn more of their pasts soon learn that this isn't always the case. On their journey, a mysterious force guides them, while rallying many of Kirby's former enemies. First Fic!
1. Paint Prison

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Kirby series. All rights go to Nintendo and Hal Laboratories

* * *

**_Through Our Eyes_**

Paint Prison

_{Popstar - World of Drawcia, Thirteen and a Half Months in the Past}_

Deep within a distorted land of paint, the powerful art sorceress Drawcia was locked in battle with the most destructive force she had ever come across. Nothing could stop the monster she was fighting. No, it wasn't the pink ball; that thing was bad, but Drawcia's own creator was what she truly feared. That traitorous brush that helped her to take over this world and make it more beautiful, only to give its power to the ball of hell and try to get her killed. It seemed to have no motivation for either act, but that didn't stop it from fighting.

The brush quickly drew up a rainbow line, reflecting one of Drawcia's flame attacks back at her and knocking the sorceress to the ground. The ball rapidly spun forward slamming Drawcia into the air. The brush quickly painted a set of ramps, the ball rapidly bouncing from one to another while ramming into the sorceress each time he was in mid-air. Several of Drawcia's creations, Para Sorceresses, flew in to protect their master, only to all be blown apart by the brush's power. Drawcia looked on in horror as the beings she called her children were destroyed. She wasn't yet skilled enough in her magic to give them souls, so they didn't just die, they ceased to exist entirely. In a rage, she through all her remaining energy into a full body tackle. The brush quickly did the same with the ball, and the two easily overpowered Drawcia. The brush overflowed Drawcia's body with power, causing her to start burning away in a colossal, fiery explosion. As her vision faded, the sorceress could only think of one thing, the reason she chose this planet in particular to take over.

"Sorry Sis… I'll never find you… not now…"

Drawcia was so fixated on her failure that she even didn't realize the power that freed her from the portrait she was trapped in for millennia began to take hold of her body.

* * *

_{?, Shortly After the Battle}_

Drawcia awoke to total darkness, though she could somehow see herself regardless of the lack of light. "Am I dead or… no, I can't be." The sorceress had met enough wandering spirits (for some reason this galaxy was full of them) to know that after dying, you had a perpetual empty feeling as your soul adjusted to not having a body. She didn't feel anything like that. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" Drawcia started to fly around ecstatic. "I made it! I won! I…" She suddenly crashed into what she could only assume was a wall. "The hell?" Through some more trial and error flying, Drawcia quickly realized that she was trapped in a large room. "I'm trapped!?" Memories of Drawcia's imprisonment in her painting flooded back to her. "No! Not again! Anything but this nightmare again! I need to find a way out! There must be one somewhere!" Drawcia tried to remember how she ended up in the room, but couldn't remember much past exploding in battle. At the most, she got a hazy image of what looked like a pink blob with a blood-red eye floating above it. Drawcia honestly didn't want to rest of THAT memory. One nightmare at a time here. The sorceress quickly summoned some paint at her sleeves and began to paint over the area, hoping she could get a better sense of direction in the pitch black space. Oddly, the paint was visible without the presence of light, much like herself. Drawcia decided to ignore this as she used her paint to map out the perimeter of the room. Drawcia soon started to add extra aesthetics, the artistic side of her taking over (along with the idea of getting her imprisonment of her mind). Within minutes, she had nearly painted an entire house in the empty space.

It wasn't until she created a mirror that she stopped realizing something was wrong. Drawcia gazed at her greyish purple, limbless form in confusion. She looked perfectly normal, not a scratch on her. "Why do I look so normal?" she thought to herself, "I was just getting killed a few minutes ago, shouldn't I have a few bruises at least?" Drawcia quickly glanced around at the rest of her image. The pink ascot, purple robes and witch hat weren't damaged at all, and the gold shoulder pads weren't dented. Even her hair looked perfectly normal, one light blue strand covering one of her glowing yellow eyes like she always styled it to. She continued to stare at the image puzzled. Whatever placed her in this room didn't just save her, it fully restored her.

"Strange isn't it? Master must not have wanted to see such a pretty face all beat up, ahahahahahaha~."

Drawcia flew backwards from sound of high-pitched voice. "What, where did…?" A thought entered her head. "You… you're the one that released me the first time aren't you? Look, I don't care what kind of god you are, release me! My personal fears aren't a joke for you to exploit, and I have someone I need to save!"

"Oh, I'm afraid you've mistaken me for my, well OUR, master." the voice replied, "Also, a god? You really thought that highly of it, without meeting it or anything? Your time imprisoned really did break you, didn't it? Hehehehe."

"Stop laughing at me and show yourself!"

"I already have, just look up."

Drawcia looked up to see the most bizarre creature she had ever laid her eyes on floating over her head. It looked somewhat like a noddy, a small purple ball-like creature that spends most of its time asleep. This thing was much larger than the typical noddy, and had a pair of gold bat wings with magic hexagon shaped "scales" of energy in place of the typical stretched skin found at the bottom a bat wing. The wings were adorned with hearts, and the creature itself wore a red and blue jester's cap and bow tie.

The creature flew in a circle above Drawcia. "So, your Kirby's latest kill fodder right? What are you in for?" The creature teleported to Drawcia's side. "Mess with the kingdom's food supply?" He teleported behind Drawcia. "Try to take over and get labeled as the villain even though you're far more qualified to rule than the bloated idiot in power now? I could've told you that one wouldn't work, trust me." He teleported into Drawcia's hat, one wing jutting out from under and hanging in front of her face. "Or was it more personal for you? It had to be something important, Master doesn't save just anyone, you have to be special." The wing retreated back into Drawcia's hat, which flew of her head a short distance away. The creature emerged from the hat wearing an exact replica of Drawcia's outfit. "Y'know, you have some amazing talents, this looks great on me!" The creature looked over to see Drawcia with an extremely annoyed look on her face "Oh right, where are my manners? I'm Marx, master of chaos, and you are?"

Drawcia shot a flaming ball of magic at Marx from a strange eye… mouth… thing on her body. He easily dodged the blast and fired a wave of magic arrows from his wings, pinning her to the ground. The sorceress struggled to get up starring at Marx with anger. "I don't know what you or your master is, but don't you dare think I'll let you keep me here! I'm not living in another prison, and I can't leave her trapped in one either! Now get me out of this place!"

Marx looked down at the aggravated sorceress below him. "Alright, alright, I get it, but there's no way for you to leave this place, not yet anyway. That said, you can help our master recover." Marx raised one wing, and a ring of light appeared around Drawcia. She shifted around nervously within the ring, struggling to get out of her restraints. "Shhh… don't worry," Marx cooed far too calmly to sound sincere, "I'll make this quick." The ring closed on Drawcia, and a gem flew out of her chest into the claw on Marx's wing. It was a white, tear shaped crystal with red markings unevenly splattered around it like blood stains. Rays of light and clouds of darkness rhythmically pulsed out of the gem, much like a heartbeat. Marx de-summoned the arrows holding Drawcia down and teleported away, leaving a small area of dimensional distortion in his wake. The distortion grew larger, ejecting the gem onto the ground. Marx teleported back into the room and tried again, only for the same thing to happen again. The gem then levitated in the air and flew back into Drawcia's body. She and Marx stared blankly at each other for about a minute and a half before Marx broke the silence. "Um… um… I'll be right back." Marx warped away, leaving Drawcia behind to wonder what the hell was going on.

* * *

_{Halfmoon - Crystal Cave, Moments Later}_

Marx stared at the broken piece of painting frame he had used to warp into Drawcia's "room." "This isn't right, if I can warp in and out at will, then why can't the shard?" He summoned a cellphone and made a call. "C'mon, c'mon, pick u… Ok good. Cross-eyes! We got a problem!"

"Do you really have to call us that?"

"It's that or Derpy. Anyways, I can't get the soul shard out of the frame. We're probably going to have to reassemble it before the shard comes out."

"More things to collect? Really? Alright, fine we'll let the others know. Anything else we should be alerted to?"

"Well, I found the chest Dark Nebula is trapped in, but Dedede has it, and messing with him means messing with Kirby. We'll need someone else to let her out for us, someone expendable."

"Just find some petty thieves and tell them the chest has the Master Crown in it, or something like that. It usually gets their attention. Now, we'll go report the need to find painting frame fragments to the other Dark Matter."

"And I…" Marx looked at the frame piece, "I'm going to have to go back in there and keep the crazy paint witch company, aren't I?"

"If we're going to keep her on our side, then yes."

"Ugh… She's probably going to be one of those boring "feel and understand the art" people."

"We could send Miracle Matter if you want."

"Nah, she'd make it worse. I'm on my own on this one."

* * *

_{Popstar - Sky, Present Day}_

Above the sea of clouds that forms the boundary between Dream Land and Floralia, a colossal airship known as the Halberd was making its usual rounds across the sky. On deck, a short, cloaked, figure with a mask led a larger, vaguely humanoid creature dressed in red and silver armor towards a cannon on top of the ship.

"Heavy Knight," the masked figure said, "I must ask, why have you chosen to join us?"

"Sir Meta Knight, I'm here to keep an eye on Sword and Blade, make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Isn't that my job?"

"I suppose… So what have you brought me here to see?"

"You're on cannon cleaning duty this week, so I'm showing you the most important cannon we have, Main Cannon #2." Meta Knight gestured towards a large, double-barreled gun turret. "The top barrel fires cannonballs the size of baby elephants, while the lower barrel fires an immensely powerful laser. If someone tries to infiltrate the Halberd through the top, this mechanical arm will grab them and hold them right in front of the lower barrel." The Meta Knight turned to see Heavy Knight staring off at the sky. "Is there a problem, recruit?"

Heavy Knight pointed in the direction he was staring. "Sir Meta Knight! There's something heading towards us!"

Meta Knight looked off to the distance and saw what looked like a blue and white metal galleon flying towards the Halberd. "The Lor Starcutter? But that means…"

"Isn't that Magolor's ship, he's a friend of Kirby's right? It shouldn't be a threat then."

"You don't understand. Whenever Kirby is out with his friends…" Just then, a large explosion was heard from below, and a large number of trees flew up from under the sea of clouds and arced over the Halberd, falling back under the clouds on the other side. "He causes something like that!" Without another word, Meta Knight's cape shifted into a pair of dragon wings, and both he and the Lor Starcutter departed for the surface.

Heavy Knight just stared at the sea of clouds having a hard time processing what he just saw.

* * *

Welcome to my first story, I hope you all enjoy! Constructive criticism appreciated, so leave a comment if you'd like. Also, as a warning, my nature is to over analyze, so I'm literally at a point where my head cannons are shooting out more head cannons (they've upgraded to real world cannons). Be prepared for shit you wouldn't expect in Kirby, especially with how perceive some characters and some of my more… interesting… ideas and concepts. No lemons though, I can assure you of that.

~Minima


	2. Old Friends and Enemies

Good God, where have I been? Yeah, sorry it took several eternities for this to come out. During the summer I had an extended stay at Puerto Rico... and a bit of a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky binge. Then school started, black belt prep began, and my beta reader (Nanoman94. Look him up, he's awesome!) started getting absorbed by college assignments. But, several months and a new title later, I'm back! Hopefully, my upload schedule doesn't stay this ridiculous, especially since this little universe I've created is going to be approximately three stories long. Also, no Drawcia and Marx today. This chapter ended up being WAY longer than I thought, and I wanted the main portion of this fic to get started, so there wasn't enough room. Again, sorry.

Oh, and for everyone wondering, yes, the MLP references in chapter one were intentional.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Kirby series. All rights go to Nintendo and Hal Laboratories.

* * *

**_Through Our Eyes_**

Old Friends and Enemies

_{Popstar – Whispy's Woods, Present}_

"All right, Chuchu, what's your position?"

"Keeby, I'm right behind you. The conference call, makeshift walky-talky, thing isn't necessary."

A yellow, ball-like creature walking on the forest path turned towards the pink, roughly octopus-shaped blob behind him with annoyed look on his face. "Come on, your ruining the mood here! I need to keep everyone calm on this Dark Matter hunt."

"You mean the wild Twizzy chase." Chuchu stated flatly while extending a tentacle to grab an apple from a nearby tree. "You do realize Dedede just sent us to this forest to get us away from the castle, right? I'm surprised you guys are falling for this so easily."

Keeby opened his mouth and inhaled the apple out of Chuchu's tentacle, swallowing it whole. "Trust me; the one thing Dedede wouldn't lie about is Dark Matter."

An exceedingly high-pitched voice came from Keeby's cell phone. "Honestly, I agree with Chuchu on this one. Adeline and I have chaperoned you guys enough to know how this goes. You all go somewhere, Kirby breaks… everything, and Dedede gets buried under the debris. He probably just didn't want to deal with it this time."

Chuchu gave Keeby a sly smile as he tried (and failed) to turn off speaker phone. "You have to be kidding me Magolor, we aren't that bad."

"Look, all I'm saying is…"

Magolor was suddenly interrupted by another, more feminine voice on the conference call. "Guys! I found it! I found the Dark Matter!"

The others went silent, except for Keeby, who was quick to rub it into everyone's face. "Ha! This is why you don't argue with me! Okay Ribbon, where did you find it?"

"It's hiding in the clouds! I'm going to attack it! Kabi, come quick and look! I'm doing something useful! I… Oh Nova! Kracko, I'm so sorry, I thought you were… Wait! What are you doing!? No! Stop! I'm sorry, I promise! Kracko! Please! KRACKO-AAAAAAAAAH!"

Ribbon's line on the conference call went dead as a loud thunder crack was heard from above, courtesy of Dreamland's resident cloud demon. A small, winged humanoid figure with pink hair and a red dress spiraled down from the clouds, leaving a smoke trail in her wake. She crashed into a nearby tree, slamming into several branches until getting her dress caught on one near the bottom, suspending her over the ground. A pink colored creature similar to Keeby dropped from the tree, and quickly unhooked Ribbon's dress from the branch. Chuchu ran towards the two. "Kirby! What were you doing up there? You were supposed to keep an eye on Ribbon!" Kirby stared at the ground not wanting to say anything. "Don't tell me you were eating apples the entire time. We've been through this!"

Ribbon flew between Kirby and Chuchu. "I told Kabi to take a break from watching me. He's been teaching me to fight, and I wanted to prove I could handle this myself. Besides it doesn't hurt that much. I've been through worse." A visible arc of electricity appeared around Ribbon's body, forcing her to the ground. Kirby picked Ribbon of the ground, doing his best to hold her up with the electricity still arching around her body. "I'm fine… just find the Dark Matter."

Chuchu's face started to turn red watching Kirby hold Ribbon in his arms (Paws? Flippers? Nubs?). She became even more enraged when she realized that the two were enjoying it. Keeby couldn't help letting out an amused chuckle. "Jealous?"

"N-No! It's just… Why did we even bring her here anyway? Shouldn't we have brought someone stronger here with a Dark Matter flying around?"

Keeby pulled out a notepad that Chuchu recognized as her own and began to read of the list she had created before entering the forest. "Coo is off mentoring Pitch, Rick and Nago are locked in the most absurd dick measuring contest in the history of the planet, Kine is useless out of water, Shadow Kirby and the other clones are stuck in Mirror World until we piece the Dimension Mirror back together, Bandee is of keeping the other minions from realizing their better off without King Dedede, and said king is currently "having negotiations" with Ribbon's mother." Keeby casually tossed the notepad to the side before giving Chuchu a smug grin. "Besides, I thought you said there wasn't a Dark Matter here to begin with."

Chuchu froze in place not entirely sure how react. "I-I..."

"So, now that you're out of excuses, I have to ask, who's going to be the rebound guy?"

Chuchu didn't even respond, she just decked Keeby in the face and walked off to retrieve her notepad.

* * *

_{Popstar – Candy Mountain Summit, Present}_

Magolor, a brown, egg-shaped mage in a blue and gold suit, white cape, and buckled scarf, floated above the clouds next to the Lor Starcutter mumbling something about Keeby's insensitiveness. A cell phone in one of his free-floating hands allowed him to listen to the children's conversation on the surface. A few feet away on the mountaintop stood Adeline, a human girl with black hair in a green smock and red beret, with her nose buried in a book. As an aspiring artist, she would normally spend this time painting the sea of clouds below, but as of late she seemed to always be reading something, and she never let anyone see what it was. Magolor floated over to the girl with a confused expression on his face. "Adeline, did you hear what Ribbon was going on about?"

Adeline looked up from her book. "I know, right! Ribbon just took Kracko's lightning to the face and can still talk. That's incredible!"

Magolor put a hand up to his face. "I was referring to the, "I'm doing something useful," comment."

_"She's probably guilty about hiding behind Kirby and doing nothing important for the entirety of their adventure together."_

Magolor shut his eyes put his hands up to his cat-like ears. "Nova damn it, not you again..."

"Umm... Magolor?" Adeline asked concerned, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be alright... It's just that... Well, remember what I told you happened when Marx first told me about the Master Crown?"

"He used his magic to fill your head with voices and drive you mad." The artist stated in an oddly calm tone. "Once you were insane, he manipulated you to use Kirby and steal the crown. Once you had it, you eventually got possessed by it."

Memories of possession and being transformed into a distorted mix of Kirby's past enemies filled Magolor's mind, along with the far more horrifying image of Kirby brandishing a sword twenty times his size. "Yeah... Marx never admitted how or why he did it, but said I'd figure it out on my own one day. Meta Knight made him remove the voices, but... he forgot one."

_"Oh, Marx wouldn't leave a voice in someone's head by accident."_

Magolor ignored the voice's comment completely and continued speaking. "It doesn't affect my personality like the others, so it's not dangerous. Just ignore me if I start yelling at nothing."

Adeline returned to her reading. "Alrighty then."

"You're taking this rather well."

"I've been possessed twice and joined Kirby on one of his more bizarre adventures. Trust me, once you've seen Kirby with the fridge ability, you get used to the bizarre." Magolor made a mental note to check up on this "fridge ability" later. "Anyway, about Ribbon, it's best not to worry about her too much. She's just trying to do what she's convinced herself she needs to win Kirby over."

_"You mean try way too hard. I mean, Kabi? Really?"_

Magolor couldn't help but agree with the voice. Ribbon was always a bit of a try-hard, but she was starting to get obsessive with Kirby. Being a part of Magolor's mind, the voice was able to read his thoughts, and was pleased to know that its "host" agreed with it. _"Why thank you. Oh, while were actually in agreement for once, I suggest you look to your left."_

"Why would I need to...? Adeline, what is that thing!?"

Adeline turned to face the same direction as Magolor. "What are you...?" Her blood ran cold as a large sphere of black sludge soared though the air in the distance. It suddenly stopped, and opened a large eye with a red, orange, and yellow iris. The creature scanned the area for a few seconds before locking eyes with Adeline and promptly flying away. "D-Dark Matter!"

Keeby's voice came from the cell phone "Hey great, you found a Co-Kracko. Good job!"

Adeline dropped her book and grabbed Magolor's phone out of his hand before screaming at the yellow puff-ball on the other end. "IT'S A REAL ONE! Everyone! Into the sky! We need to kill this thing before it gets away!"

Adeline abruptly hung up the phone, confident that she got her point across, and pulled out her paintbrush, quickly painting a pair of angel wings into existence for herself to fly after the Dark Matter. "Magolor! Get ready! We're going after that thing!"

"Right, just give me a second. Magolor flew towards the Lor Starcutter. "The Halberd should be making its rounds around the area. Find it and bring Meta Knight here." The ship seemed to respond by spinning around and flew away on its own will.

Adeline and Magolor departed for the skies soaring in the direction that the Dark Matter was heading. "Hey Magolor, you really think we'll need Meta Knight on this one? The rest of us should be enough to get rid of this thing."

Magolor shook his head before responding. "We need to be fully prepared considering we're due." Adeline's confused face was enough for Magolor to know that she didn't understand. "Think of it like this, how much time usually passes between Kirby's adventures. Not the minor things, like the air ride tournament or when Dedede knocked the stars out of the sky. The bigger ones, like the times he fought Dark Matter, or me, or when I came back and built that amusement park."

_"How the hell does that last one count?"_

Magolor put his hand up to his face again. "Shut it!"

Adeline considered the mage's question for a few seconds. "About a month, at most."

"And how long has it been since the last big adventure?"

"About two months."

Magolor wasn't impressed. "Dedede's failed attempt at conquering Floralia doesn't count."

"Okay, four months, what's your point?"

"My point is that we're due for something big, and if the Dark Matter army is coming back to attack us, we'll need to be extra careful. They may be weak on their own, but even one Dark Matter could be a death sentence if it calls for the rest of the family, so we need to make sure that we kill each one we find as quickly as possible." A more sullen look came over Magolor. "I've already cheated death once, I doubt I can do it again..."

_"I just want to point out that this Dark Matter has done nothing threatening. You're really just putting yourself in danger for nothing."_

"Oh, would you just shut up already!"

* * *

_{Popstar - Sky, Minutes Later}_

The children met up with Adeline and Magolor a few minutes after the Dark Matter was spotted. Kirby and Keeby both rode on their personal air ride machines, flat, star-shaped vehicles called Warp Stars. Each of them had used their trademark copy abilities to gain a sword and floppy green hat from a sword ability star stored in their bodies. Chuchu rode on Kirby's head and Ribbon flew close behind, much to Chuchu's annoyance. "Why are we still bringing Ribbon along? We've literally just run straight into Kracko's territory!"

Ribbon flew in front of Chuchu, nearly crashing into her in the process. "I'm telling you guys, I can fight!" She started staring at Kirby, over dramatically batting her eyelashes and blushing. "Kabi, you believe me, right?" It took all of Chuchu's self-restraint not to immediately lunge at the fairy. Kirby pulled a red star with a flame pattern out of his mouth and handed it to Ribbon while blushing slightly. She concentrated on the star and absorbed it, causing a bright light to envelop her body. When it faded, she was wearing a twisty, silver tiara with a hexagonal ruby imbedded in the front and her hair, wings, and dress were aflame. "See, I can..." She suddenly went quiet while looking herself over. "No! I did it wrong! I'm on fire!" The fairy quickly started to shake the flames off of her body and careen through clouds to douse herself off, not realizing that the flames couldn't hurt her. After a few seconds she accidentally discarded the ability. Ribbon returned to normal, and the red star fell out of her body through the cloud cover below. She calmed down for a second, until realizing the ability was gone and then started to panic before leaving the rest of the group to chase after the star.

_"That was just... wow..."_

Magolor just shook his head while silently agreeing with the voice. Keeby burst into laughter, Chuchu trying her hardest not to join in. Kirby just stared in the direction Ribbon flew away, hoping she didn't run into Kracko on her way down. Adeline was the first to speak. "So... how long is it going to take before she realizes the star shatters and fades out of existence after a few seconds?"

Keeby drew his sword and started to charge it with energy. "About an hour after we kill this Dark Matter. Speaking of which..."

The black blob had come into view, now with yellow petal-like bodies on its back, causing it to resemble an overgrown sunflower. Keeby launched a yellow beam from his sword, directly connecting with the Dark Matter. The creature recoiled from the blast and then immediately turned and fired a black and orange bolt of lightning at the puff-ball. Keeby was struck by the attack, stunning him and his Warp Star in place. The Dark Matter angled towards the stunned child, and rapidly ejected its "petals" out of its back to gain momentum for a body slam. Kirby flew forward and stabbed at the Dark Matter mid tackle, knocking the blob away. Chuchu followed up the attack by tapping into Kirby's copy ability and shooting a stream of throwing knives from her mouth. The Dark Matter was struck directly in the eye, and promptly froze in place from the pain. Kirby and Keeby both flew their warp stars at the sludge with their swords drawn, intent on killing the creature. At the last second, the Dark Matter blew apart, causing the puff-balls (and Chuchu) to crash into each other and plummet below the sea of clouds. The individual bits of sludge reformed into their normal shape and stared down at the spot where the children fell, amazed that Kirby was defeated so easily.

The Dark Matter landed on a cloud and began to roll around, laughing hysterically while unsuccessfully trying to call more of its kind with its mental link to share the moment. The pink ball was the scourge of its entire race, the monster that struck fear into both them and their allies, and he just knocked himself out. This was just too good to pass up. Magolor floated shortly away trying to come up with a strategy to get rid of the ecstatic blob. "While this thing's distracted," he thought to himself, "we can regroup on the ground and..."

"DIE!"

Adeline lunged at the Dark Matter with a freshly painted scimitar, stabbing the creature and forcing it to fly away. She immediately took off after the sludge, Magolor following closely behind. "Adeline! What the hell was that!?"

_"Even I thought that was ridiculous!"_

Magolor and his voice were agreeing way too much today for either one to feel comfortable.

Adeline continued forward, not daring to let the Dark Matter out of her sight. "I need to kill this thing! It's the one that got me!"

Magolor was losing his patience. "You're still on that? For the last time, you can't be sure that the same Dark Matter possessed you both times. And how would you know that this is the same one too? They all look the same!"

"I-I just know okay! Besides, you said to kill each Dark Matter as quickly as possible."

Magolor gave the artist's last statement some thought. "I guess I can't argue with that..."

The next several minutes were filled with the Dark Matter swiftly dodging Adeline's sword strikes and canceling out all of Magolor's magic purple fireballs with its lightning. Neither side really made much progress, at least until some unexpected help arrived.

"Kracko! I told you, I'm sorry!"

Adeline recognized the voice immediately. "Ribbon!?"

The fairy quickly flew passed the three combatants, pursued by a large cloud. The cloud paused and revealed an eye at its center while forming a row of brass spines around its body.

Magolor backed away from the scene. "Not Kracko too!"

Kracko started shooting lightning out of its spines to blast Ribbon out of the sky. She dodged the bolts with a surprising amount of flying skill, but crashed directly into the Dark Matter in her panic. Seeing an opportunity, Kracko fused his spines together and created two giant spiked spires. The cloud demon charged the spires with electricity, and fired a massive blast that knocked the fairy and blob down to the surface. Kracko departed, apparently satisfied with the damage it had done. Adeline and Magolor quickly descended to the surface to search for the others.

* * *

_{Popstar - Whispy's Woods, Minutes After The Crash}_

It didn't take long to find the fairy and the blob. Adeline and Magolor just needed to fallow the column of smoke from the crater they created. They found Ribbon surprisingly conscious, though covered in cuts and bruises, and one of her wings seemed to awkwardly jut out to the side. The Dark Matter lied a short distance away. Magolor started towards the blob, but Adeline extended her arm to block the mage from getting any closer. "Ribbon barely ever gets to attack anything, she needs the experience."

Ribbon didn't even notice her chaperones' presence, and slowly approached the Dark Matter. The creature suddenly lunged at the fairy, forcing its body into her mouth in preparation to take control of her. Adeline and Magolor braced themselves for a battle against the possessed fairy, but it never came. Ribbon's body began to absorb energy from the darkness and rapidly heal. Immediately after, she started to cough up the black sludge, forcing the Dark Matter onto the ground in front of her. Adeline froze in confusion at the scene in front of her. "She's... immune?" She turned to Magolor to see he was just as lost as she was.

Ribbon flew over to the blob and seemed to start... petting it. "Sorry little... um... demon thing..." She whispered, "I'm already too much like you guys for that trick to work." Adeline and Magolor stayed in place even more confused than before. Ribbon pulled out a brown bottle that her chaperons recognized as a pep-brew and began to pour it onto the Dark Matter, still whispering to the creature. "Sorry there's only half a bottle here. Kabi made me drink the rest when Kracko got me earlier." The blob absorbed the medicine and promptly sank into its shadow, disappearing completely.

_"3... 2... 1..."_

"RIBBON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

_"And here we go."_

The screams from both her chaperons were enough to get Ribbon's attention, causing her to let out her own screech as she realized what they had seen her do. The fairy quickly turned around and began awkwardly trying to bow to them repeatedly while still in mid-air. "I'mreallyreallyreallyreallyreallysorry!"

Adeline opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by what felt like an earthquake, followed by the sound of trees falling. She looked up to see about an acre of dense forest flung up into the air. Kirby ran into the area from the source of the carnage, now wearing a more ornate form of his sword hat and a much larger sword. Keeby and Chuchu arrived shortly after, while Kirby began to swiftly check over Ribbon. "Why you scream? What happen? You hurt? Kracko get you? Dark get you?"

Ribbon didn't respond to any of Kirby's questions or the complete lack of any of the grammar she was trying to teach him. She was too fixated on the destroyed part of the forest. "You obliterated an acre of forest just to make sure I was okay...? That's so sweet!

_"Trying too hard!"_

Adeline started to pull the children away from each other. "No, it's scary actually. If anyone was in that part of the forrest then... Wait, where's Magolor?"

Adeline looked around to find Magolor cowering behind her. "Make him get rid of the sword Adeline, MAKE HIM GET RID OF THE SWORD!"

_"What's wrong? Scawed of a wittle swowd?"_

"SHUT UP!"

Adeline simply rolled her eyes at the Mage before returning to the task at hand. "Now Ribbon, would you please explain to us why you..." The artist was interrupted by a loud roaring sound from behind. It sounded sort of like a cross between a bear and a bunch of falling logs. "What now?!"

One of the flung trees had fallen a short distance away, and stood itself back up. Two holes opened above a sharp branch on the trunk. Another opened below the branch, causing the tree to seem to have a face. The tree pulled its roots from the ground and slowly crawled toward the assembled group before it, letting out another roar as it approached.

Kirby drew his sword, which began to rapidly increase in size. "Whispy..."

Ribbon flew directly in front of the tree's face, landing on its "nose". "Mister Giant Forest King Tree Sir... I'm sorry I made Kirby tear out an acre of your woods. Please, if there's anything I can do to make up for it..."

Whispy super-extended its nose, knocking Ribbon off-balance. The tree opened its mouth, and began to suck in a massive volume of air, creating an air funnel that pulled the fairy into the tree. It promptly began chewing on the girl.

Kirby raised his now massive sword, and slashed Whispy, causing it to spit Ribbon out at the group. The tree was thrown several feet back by the hit, but the blow itself seemed to have done little real damage. Magolor gazed in disbelief at Whispy while the others ran to Ribbon's side. "He withstood the Ultra Sword!? N-No! How?" The tree started to glow and quickly swelled to the size of a redwood, it's leaves tuning bright violet.

_"He must've spent the past six months straight training!"_

Everyone save for a dazed Ribbon prepared for a fight. They all had the same thought in mind. Whispy may have become stronger, but he wasn't impossible to beat. It WAS Whispy after all, someone Kirby easily beat several times in the past. None of them were worried... and then the first Scarfy came down.

Whispy had shaken the floating, orange, cat-head creature out of its canopy. Upon seeing Kirby, the creature changed shape. It turned brown, grew fangs, and fused its two eyes into a single larger eye. Everyone other than Kirby and Adeline became visibly hesitant to battle when the Scarfy came out. Adeline turned to the others clearly disappointed at their sudden cowardice. "Really guys?" She pointed her scimitar at the Scarfy. "There's just one! We can handle this!" Almost as if a response to the artist's comment, several hundred more Scarfies emerged from Whispy's canopy. "Okay! Change of plans! RUN!"

The group tried to escape, but every route out was soon blocked off by smaller faced trees, Whispy Juniors. With Whispy crawling towards the group, there was no choice now but to fight.

* * *

And suddenly the end of the last chapter makes a bit more sense. Also, if you think I'm being a bit harsh on Ribbon, you have... no freaking idea. You haven't even seen what I've done to Ripple Star yet. No, I don't hate her, I just have this thing in my head where I need a really cute character to get screwed over all the time, and Ribbon is the cutest character in the series (sorry Paintra!). Yeah, I don't know what kind of crazy I have either. Just know that the whole "interesting ideas and concepts" thing I said last chapter wasn't an exaggeration; it's going to get messed up fast... or slow... Depends on how many years I take making the next chapter!

~Minima


End file.
